


Cuz I'm Obsessed With You

by Catbunblue302



Series: Whump for Bunnies [14]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Branding, Gen, One Shot, Possible one-sided Engineer/Pyro, Restraints, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbunblue302/pseuds/Catbunblue302
Summary: Pyro doesn't like to share their toys. They decide to label their favorite toy to make this perfectly clear.
Series: Whump for Bunnies [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949197
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Cuz I'm Obsessed With You

The first thing Engineer discovered as he woke was the fact that he was tied to a chair. Panic jolted through him and he instinctively yanked against the ropes. They didn’t budge. It was at this point his logical mind woke up.

The coarse ropes were tied around his wrists, his ankles, his upper arms, his waist, his chest just under his armpits and another knotted just below his pectorals. Engineer couldn’t move his torso at all. As he took stock of his restraints he noticed his overalls were bunched around his waist and his shirt was off. 

If he was tied up it was likely for a perfectly sensible reason. Last year Merasmus had cursed Sniper and Demo into werewolves and the team had had to lock them in the basement until they figured out how to change them back. It was nowhere near Halloween but Engineer couldn’t make heads or tails of it otherwise. 

He looked up to see Pyro across the room playing with a lighter.

“Hey, firebug.” Engineer offered them a smile. “Mind tellin’ me why I’m all trussed up like a Thanksgivin’ turkey?”

The lighter went out. “Rr mphh mphh yrr mph mrff.”

Engineer had been around Pyro so long he could easily translate whatever the little pyromaniac had to say. But he had to replay that statement in his head a few times over to make sure he’d gotten it right because it was such an odd thing to say. 

_ I don’t want you to move. _

As Engineer had been puzzling out what in Sam Hill that meant, Pyro had gotten up and was peering into what looked to be a forge.

“What’re ya up ta? Oh.”

Pyro drew a long metal object from the flames, its tip glowing cherry red. Engineer knew what it was, he’d grown up on a farm, how couldn’t he? The end of the branding iron was shaped into Pyro’s class emblem, a three tongued ember of flame.

As the firebug advanced on him the lenses of his gas mask seemed emptier than ever.

“Now son you don’t want to hurt me. Put that down.” Engineer said firmly.

Pyro didn’t react.

“Pyro, put it down!”

Pyro froze and Engineer felt a twang of guilt. He’d never yelled at Pyro, ever. That guilt quickly vanished when Pyro started forward again.

They posed the branding iron over Engineer’s left pectoral, briefly pausing as they rotated their grip and then pressed it into the meat of his chest. It was a searing, burning pain that glowed white hot and enveloped his mind and oh god, oh lord he was never branding a calf again as long as he lived.

The pain persisted even after Pyro took the hot iron away. His screams subsided into whimpers and quiet sobs. Pyro gently swept a tear from Engineer’s cheek and tipped his face up to look at them.

“Mpph.”

_ Mine. _

**Author's Note:**

> I really like creepy, possessive Pyro. If you know any good possessive Pyro fics comment and let me know!


End file.
